River Storm
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Betha is the daughter of Diana Tully and Thor. Yes, the Thor the Thunderer and mightiest warrior of Asgard. Now what would happened if they find Betha. Would she be feared or view her as their savior?
1. Chapter 1

"_Regret of neglected opportunity is the worst hell that a living soul can inhabit."-Rafael Sabatini_

* * *

**I don't own Thor and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

If you have the power to control time, what will you do?

Learn history?

Go meet your ancestor for their wisdom and advice?

Or better yet, go back in time to fix the past?

No one can be sure about what to do in these choices that had given to them. However, that doesn't mean that fate is kind to the mortals. Here is the harsh truth.

Fate is never fair nor are they kind to anyone.

It is the cruel fate that struck down to the mortals like a bolt of lightning.

Thor came to this world of Westeros. Thor, son of Odin and Frigga, he is the prince of Asgard. He came down from Asgard in search of new adventures, but he was not expecting the most beautiful voice that sung the rivers. A woman who is so fair and beautiful happily gazed down to the river locked in her tower. Her father, Hoster Tully locked her away and he has never seen her nor gave her fatherly love. He blames her for the death of her mother who died since she was born.

Her name is Lady Diana Tully.

Her long red hair is gorgeous like red roses. Her eyes are deep as the water. She is with her uncle, Ser Brynden Tully known as the Blackfish. He kindly sneaked her out of the tower to breathe the air and feel the sun touching her skin. It saddens him that his brother is cruelly ignoring her existence and blaming Minisa death.

She is alone in that tower with no one to see her or love her. Catelyn Tully was the only person who has loved her, but sadly she is married and started her own family with the Starks.

Edmure Tully had never gotten to see her because he is being a fool as he is. Hoster is not getting younger.

'_Stubborn brother I have be cursed with!' Brynden told himself._

Thor looked at the fair maiden over the other side of the river and fell for her on that spot! How can she be sad on such a flourish day? He wondered.

"Come now, Diana. Let's go back to the tower before my brother noticed."

Thor heard the man speak and watch as she sadly walked with him.

He wonders is she being imprisoned.

That night, Thor had visited her when he climbs up the tower. Never Thor appearance is known to anyone who had seen or heard of him. Thor thanked his brother Loki the Trickster to hide his presence and easily sneaked him in the tower. He would turn invisible thanks to the Cloak to disappear and reappear again. Diana looked at the toy she have since her birth. It is a teddy bear that she named him River King. How she wished to be free from this prison cell that people called a tower.

"My lady?"

Diana gasped as she looked at a strange man in her balcony. He moved closely, but she finches in fear as she grabs a candle holder like a sword.

Thor holds up his hands showing that he means no harm.

"Please forgive my intrusions, but I couldn't help, but enjoy your songs. The voice of yours is meant to be jealous by birds that are born to sing."

Diana is baffled that this strange man came into her tower and compliments her singing. Yet, she is not sure who sent this man.

"Tell me good ser. Why have you come here?"

Thor kneeled before her and gently takes her hand for him to kiss it. Dianna shyly blushed and shifted her head to be humble by his presences.

"I sense your sorrows and you held it with such grace. I came here to find great adventures and fight battles. However, you are my greatest adventures."

Since then, both Diana and Thor kept meeting in her tower. He spends every waken moment to see her smile and sing. He wants to see her happy.

However, his father, Odin, king of Asgard had decreed that if another mortal person beside Diana saw Thor in his full glory. Thor will have no choice, but take her away and she will never be seen again.

Diana had dance for Thor and sing a very unusual song called the Dornishmen wife. But this is beyond his favorite song called, Lavender's blue dilly dilly.

_Lavender's blue,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Lavenders green._

Diana twirled around and step lightly on the feet and jump to twirl.

_When I am King,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_You shall be Queen._

Thor watches her and drinks the wine from the kitchen that they bring her tray of food and drinks.

_Who told you so,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

Diana laughs and spins her skirt around to see her feet and no shoes on. Thor simply laughs at such innocence and childish she is showing him.

_T'was my own heart,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_That told me so._

Blue eyes are focusing her figure as she is showing her woman body.

_Call up your men,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Set them to work._

Thor sits up and finishes his drink. He walked to her and let the feet moved to dance with each other.

_Some to the plow,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Some to the fork._

A slow motion as they are in a trance of looking at one another.

_Some to make hay,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Some to cut corn._

They speed up their dance and playfully lifted her up and down to twirl her around.

_While you and I,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm._

Brynden Tully is arguing with Hoster Tully.

_Lavender's green,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's blue._

Edmure is at the Brothel with a whore in his bed.

_If you love me,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_I will love you._

Lysa Arryn is sitting in her chair with her son, Robin Arryn. She is scheming and planning to be with her Petyr Baelish.

_Let the birds sing,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Let the lambs play._

Catelyn Stark is furiously praying to her Gods that she will see her baby sister again.

_We shall be safe,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Out of harms way._

We see the paper of a marriage proposal for Diana Tully in Hoster desk.

_I love to dance,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_I love to sing._

Brynden Tully yelled at his brother, "You can't give my niece to that type of man! He is a drinker, a beater and will shame her by taking whores!" He counted on his fingers to Hoster to make his point.

_When I am Queen,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_You'll be my King._

Hoster calmly answered, "It is done."

_Who told me so,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_Who told me so?_

"No." The Blackfish told Hoster. "It is not. You will lose her."

_I told myself,_

_Dilly dilly,_

_I told me so._

"My Lady!" Thor and Diana turned and saw a maid screeches.

* * *

Oh no. It's too late.

Thunders and clouds gathered around the tower. Diana places herself in his arms to shield her from what is to come. Thor wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"**THOR ODINSON, by decree I commanded you to take your bride away, by my father, and his father before. I, Odin Allfather, fly away from mortals eyes!"**

Earthquakes shook the Riverlands. Thunders are bolted from the heavens. A light glowed inside her tower. Thor had changed in his godlike image. His first set of armor had a collared blue tunic with red piping, and black pants. Over the blue shirt he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. His helmet is Viking that is attaching with feather wings on both sides. Mjølnir is in his hand and lifted up to show his powers.

"You will never see her again."

The lightning struck the tower. The crumble it's brick walls and collapses into the ground. It went off with a big bang!

They didn't remember what happened that night, but they came upon the broken tower.

All the servants and guards are cleaning up the crumbles of brick. Brynden Tully has scarcely through the bricks, but all they had found is the maid the serve her.

She is barely alive.

"What happen?" The Blackfish whispers to her answer, "G-g-god had taken Lady D-d-diana with him." The maid tone is hoarse voice sounded then just like that she died.

Many begin questioning about Lady Diana Tully had vanished.

No one knew what happened to the little caged Robin.

Hoster Tully felt awful and cries by himself knowing that he should have been a father to her. Be someone to guide her. His brother is right. He will regret it.

Lysa never response the letter and people called her a cold fish behind her back.

Catelyn had wept is fiercely knowing that her precious sister will never come back.

Edmure Tully never spoke of it, but many servants said that they saw him take a rose where are tower is and lay them there.

* * *

**.0O0.**

* * *

In the mountains, there is a light within a cave.

Thor is outside pacing back and forth. He is eagerly and nervously waiting for his child to be born. He looked at the curtain that is covering his beloved wife.

Yes, he married Diana Tully. They held the ceremony up here in the mountain by his mother Frigga. Everyone came invited even Loki.

His father presented her an golden apple and she ate it.

He hears his beloved screaming in agony as he walked more in faster pace. He wants to know if this will be a daughter or a son.

Boy or Girl.

Prince or Princess.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shrieked snapped Thor out of his thoughts. Diana stopped as it has been replaced with a shrill of an infant crying.

His mother came out.

"It's girl."

Thor beamed proudly and eager to see his princess as Frigga smiled. "She has such beautiful deep red hair and her eyes shine like you. She even has your nose and cheek bones."

Thor quickly walked into the curtains and saw his beloved bride cradling her infant daughter. Diana is washed clean and smile brightly at such a gift.

"My daughter is a gift to us by the Norn's."

Thor reaches out to hold his daughter and saw her face. She is healthy like a horse.

His mother said it was a miracle that they believed that she died in her womb, but she came out alive.

She is their miracle child.

"Betha. That is the name I shall give you. Betha means life. Tis a fitting name for you."

His entire family had huddle together to see their newborn child.

**End Credits**

_When you got there_

_I was sure you'd come too late_

_We all paid you lip service_

_Than address our prayers to fate_

_Sister gone_

_She tripped and fell_

_A prodigal hell_

_And do I dare believe you'll reach_

_Such a long lost cause_

_Wrapped in gauze_

_As good as dead_

_She's breathing_

_My lord_

_She's a miracle child_

_I know_

_She's a miracle child_

_I saw_

_How she'd chosen the grave_

_My lord_

_It's a miracle save_

_When she woke up_

_We were dumbstruck at the sight_

_Like coming out of a coma_

_All she asked for was more light_

_Fluttering eyes_

_Life from a tomb_

_You flooded her room_

_With a fearsome mercy_

_Torn from the devils grip_

_From the clutches of fear_

_I can hear her dead heart beating_

_My lord_

_She's a miracle child_

_I know_

_She's a miracle child_

_I saw_

_How she'd chosen the grave_

_My lord_

_It's a miracle save_

_We lose hope_

_We mumble our prayers_

_We seal off the stairs_

_And never dare believe your reach_

_Can pass through stone_

_Can lead a child home_

_Can make the dead start blinking_

* * *

**This end credits song is from "Miracle Child" by Newsboys. This is my first crossover for Thor and Game of Thrones so give me reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Betha Thorsdóttir looks like 688f68d1c28ee4ebb2897f4285bc8a90**


	2. Chapter 2

"_It is better to light one candle than to curse the darkness." _

_Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**I don't own Thor and Games of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Gendry Waters**

It's always the same routine since the day he held a hammer. He works as an apprentice blacksmith under Tobho Mott, a master weaponsmith from Qohor, forging high-end armor and weapons for the nobility.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his work. The place gives him a shelter, food and work to create for the nobles.

Yet he felt unfulfilled. Or better word for unhappy.

He wonders what is it feel like the words of passionate, happiness, or love? What does that feel like?

Gendry started hearing commotions coming from the streets.

"Come on, the dancer and the musicians are there." One of the children told the friend. He had gotten curious over what is the fuss about.

Lucky for him today was a slow day and less work right now. Gendry walked out of the shop for a while and head towards the commotion.

There is small band playing there. They display themselves with magic tricks for magicians and music playing.

Gendry began to enjoy himself. He clapped politely and hears the cheer from folks both rich and poor. He notices the Northman party along with the king in presences.

[The musicians]

Come one! Come all!

…

* * *

The group sings. As a green smoke poof off the stage and sounded off with a bang!

"Hello, my children! I am many names!" As he tips his Gypsy Hat from his hand and smiled charmingly at the women. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave to a noble girl as she giggles in her hand.

"But!" He dramatically bowed, "Call me….LOKI!" The children cheered in front at his performances.

He spread his arms and outcomes rose petals in all colors. Children cheered as they jumped around to catch some and the adults laugh joyfully as they clap at this Loki character on the stage. He admits that it was good.

* * *

[Loki]

Hurry, hurry - here's your chance

See the mystery and romance

[The musicians]

Come one, come all

* * *

… An old woman is on the stage wearing over cover blanket that cover her body. He is curious at what he is doing?

* * *

[Loki]

See the finest girl in France

Make an entrance to entrance

Dance La Diana...

Dance!

* * *

Loki throws a smoke bomb at the old woman and out came the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen before. Loki stepped aside as he allowed her to perform. She played her tambourine. A girl with curl of red hair and skin are clear like pearls. An hourglass figure and striking sky blue eyes. She wears Long Skirt Flamenco Dance Skirt Belly with a loose black sleeve and showing shoulder.

* * *

[Diana]

Hey, soldier boy

I see how you stare

Hey, butcher man

I see you admire

Come gather 'round

Hey, Jacques and Pierre

Come see me dance

To the rhythm of the tambourine

* * *

Gendry saw she twirled around as Loki dances with her like they were speaking without talking to one another.

* * *

Flash of an ankle

Flip of a skirt

Feel them excite

Inflame and inspire

Come see me dance

Hey, what can it hurt

It's just a dance

To the rhythm of the tambourine

* * *

The crowd cheers at their performances. Gendry waters are actually staring and noticing her for the first time. He knew that the chances of married can be slightly lower because of his last name Waters, but he saw the body is flowing smoothly like a river. He has to know who this beautiful creature is. However, he wasn't the only one who has been staring at her.

* * *

[Jaime]

This girl...who is she?

* * *

Jaime Lannister wasn't the only one staring at her and openly gaping at her. The queen was hatefully glaring at her.

* * *

[Cersei]

This girl...who is she?

* * *

Cersei sneer hatefully at her.

* * *

[Gendry]

This girl...who is she?

* * *

Gendry was in awed at her performances. This Diana had danced with Loki with full of grace, yet not afraid of body closeness to his own.

* * *

[Cersei]

She dances like the devil himself -

[Jaime]

She dances like an angel -

[Gendry]

An angel!

[Jaime]

But with such fire -

[Cersei]

Such fire!

[Jaime, Cersei, Gendry]

Who is she?

[Diana]

Men of Paris

Before we get old

Come feel the heat

Come taste the desire

Feel them within you

Crimson and gold

Gold like the coins

You will toss into my tambourine

When I dance

To the rhythm of the tambourine

* * *

The crowd is eating it up. Gendry even cheered as the crowd did as well. Loki and Diana bowed before the crowd. He saw people throwing out their coins onto the stage. Gendry saw Diana looking at him and smiled gently.

Gendry decided that he could use his only Gold dragon coin from his allowances. He tossed her one and landed onto her hand.

Diana perked and smiled happily at him. Gendry sighed happily, but he didn't expect this.

Diana threw her handkerchief that is tied around the golden bracelet that has three beads that is one blue big and two small white ones at each side at his hand. He caught it and the crowd cheered of him while some patted him in the back.

He gripped it gently in his hand and places it closely at his heart. Diana smiled at him and led away by Loki at the curtains behind them.

He noticed that the crowd is dispersing a little as Loki announced, "Thank you everyone! You have been a wonderful crowd today! We will be here tomorrow at noon. SO, good day!"

Gendry just stood there and shake out of his space out.

He needed to go back to work. As he walked down he look at the gift he was received from her. He smiled and felt for the first time in his life.

He felt that he was light on his feet.

He wanted to see her again. Perhaps, he could meet her after the show to return the gift. He felt a little bad that something so precious should not be given away like that.

* * *

**So, what you think of the meeting? We will find out at the next chapter.**

**Song based on Hunchback of Notre Dame Broadway called, Rhythm of the Tambourine**

**Loki's hat is Gypsy Hat Black Boho Fedora With Gipsy Coin Jewelry Decoration Handmad**


End file.
